1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and more particularly, to an LCD device and a method for fabricating the same which compensates for a deteriorated picture image caused by a difference of length between a gate interconnection line and a data interconnection line with a capacitor having a layered structure.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a module of an LCD device is divided into two types according to a method for mounting a driving integrated circuit (IC). One type is called ‘Chip On Glass’ (COG) type, and the other is called ‘Tape Automated Bonding’ (TAB) type.
In the COG type, a driving IC is directly mounted to a gate region and a data region of an LCD panel so that an electrical signal is transmitted to the LCD panel. At this time, anisotropic conduction film (ACF) is generally used to attach the driving IC to an LCD panel.
In the TAB type, ‘tape carrier package’ (TCP) to which a driving IC is mounted is connected to an LCD panel and a printed circuit board (PCB). When a TCP is connected to an LCD panel, anisotropic conduction film (ACF) is used instead of lead because of particular material characteristics of a glass and a metal and because a pitch corresponding to 0.2 mm or below is very precise. On the other hand, when a TCP is connected to a PCB, lead is used. However, as to the latter case, it is also anticipated that ACF will be used in the future according to a trend of a precise pitch.
Hereinafter, a related art LCD device will be explained with reference to the accompanying drawings.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a related art TFT-LCD module using a TAB type.
As shown in FIG. 1, an LCD device includes a plurality of data lines and gate lines crossing each other to define a pixel region; a first substrate 11 including thin film transistors (TFTs) at the crossing portions of the gate and data lines; a second substrate 12 on which a color filter layer and a common electrode are formed; a liquid crystal 13 injected between the first substrate 11 and second substrate 12; and planarization plates 14 respectively attached to outer sides of the first and second substrates 11 and 12 to form an LCD panel. A TCP 16 on which a gate or a data driving IC 17 is stacked is connected to each line of the first substrate 11 by an ACF 15, so that a signal is applied to gate lines or data lines of the first substrate 11. Herein, an unexplained numeral 18 is a PCB.
An interconnection line part to which the driving IC of the TCP and a TFT-LCD panel are connected will be explained as follows.
FIG. 2 illustrates a plan view of an interconnection line part to which the related art data drive IC and data lines of TFT-LCD are connected, and FIG. 3 is a detailed view showing the related art interconnection line part.
The width of each data line in a panel is generally wider than that of TAB pads to which a data drive IC is connected.
Accordingly, the interconnection line part includes a straight line part 20 connected to the data drive IC with a constant interval in one direction; a slanted part 21 for connecting the straight line part 20 to each data line 22.
However, in the related LCD device, since the width of each data line in a panel is generally wider than that of TAB pads connected with a data drive IC, there is a difference in line length between interconnection lines formed between a center portion of the drive IC and an outer portion.
Because of the different line lengths of the interconnection lines, a difference in resistance between the respective interconnection lines as well as a difference in capacitance between common electrodes of the interconnection lines and the substrate is generated, thereby generating uneven picture image.